


Back to the Place Where Our Story Begins

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: 5x13 fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been the scene of some of the most important moments of their lives, and now they have one more to share here before it's time to leave Ohio behind for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Place Where Our Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid sappy, fluffy, adorable boys. I hate you. (No, I don't). Set just prior to the opening of 5x13. And I'm very sorry I went there with the title.

Kurt isn’t sure what to make of things when he receives a text saying _Westerville, 8 AM, breakfast?_ while he’s busy making dinner. He knows Blaine has class tomorrow before...is it still Glee if it’s so close to the end? But it is his final week of high school, and Blaine’s all but admitted to coasting by on exams and papers since their reconciliation.

_Sure, but what’s the occasion? I’ll need to get to bed early tonight to be making the tortuous drive before sunrise yet again_ , he texts back, setting his phone back down so he can continue preparing the spinach and ricotta manicotti for himself, his dad, and Carole.

Blaine’s reply chimes through as Kurt is setting the dish into the oven. _Nothing special, just haven’t had a chance for much alone time with my amazing fiance this week :)_

Kurt rolls his eyes. He would be marrying the sappiest man ever. _Then I hope there will be plenty of coffee to greet me. You know just how much of a morning person I am not._

_Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll be experiencing this every morning soon so I need to get used to it again._

* * *

Despite Kurt’s five months attending Dalton, he never got to experience many of the attractions located in Westerville. It was always a rush to get home before traffic became horrible, and then the final few weeks were full of teasing makeouts by his and Blaine’s cars, not willing to let the other go for the few hours until they were safely home and could call each other. He arrives at the Andersons’ five minutes early and waits for Blaine to come out. Within a minute the front door opens and he steps out, hauling his picnic basket with him and Kurt cracks up, because of course Blaine would still go that route.

“Why did I even think we’d be dining out?” Kurt asks after Blaine loads the basket into the backseat of Carole’s SUV.

Blaine climbs into the passenger seat, sets two travel mugs filled with steaming coffee into the drink holders, and kisses Kurt. “Because you always underestimate my culinary skills.”

“True. What’s the occasion?”

“You’ll find out when we get there,” Blaine replies, grinning but obviously holding something more back from the worry in his eyes.

Kurt shifts the vehicle so he can back out of the driveway. “Then don’t be surprised if I kind of bend the speed limit,” he says as he begins the trek out east.

The drive is much better than the ones he made two years ago. Everything is lush and green underneath the clear late May sky, shining from the layer of dew that crept its way in overnight. They discuss their favorite show choir memories on the drive, both in New Directions and the Warblers. Things are still bittersweet as they get closer to the last day. He has a number planned with Mercedes for that afternoon where they’ll take to McKinley’s stage one final time. Blaine mentions he and Sam have been trying to remix a New Directions classic, though he refuses to say what song it is or whether it will be put on for the remainder of the group.

As Kurt reaches the city limit signs he asks, “So where am I headed to?”

“Dalton,” Blaine replies nonchalantly.

Kurt arches an eyebrow his direction. “You have got to be kidding me,” he sighs.

“No, it’s okay. They let out last Thursday so nobody is there, and we can eat on the east lawn where there aren’t any security cameras.”

“Oh yeah? And what did your young criminal mind do that made you know about this fact?”

He catches Blaine chuckling. “A little bonding exercise getting our trophy back from the Warblers,” he mumbles.

Kurt gets it; he vividly remembers Finn discussing the story of the missing trophy and the superheroes club, as much as he tried to forget Blaine’s existence at the time. That must have been the turning point in his friendship with Sam, he assumes, because they’ve been nearly inseparable ever since. “As if they could ever have been national champions once they lost your voice,” he says.

He takes the too-familiar turns towards the school, turns in, and shuts the car off near the entrance. Kurt gets out and stares at the front doors while Blaine retrieves the picnic basket. It feels like it’s been ages since the last time he was here, waiting for a boy to ask him a question. He runs a few fingers over the warm metal that feels like a second skin to him now and strolls around to the other side, linking his arm through Blaine’s. “Shall we, my love?” Blaine asks with a warm smile.

“We shall,” Kurt replies.

Blaine must have spent the entire evening baking for this morning. Inside the basket are a bacon and swiss quiche, blueberry crepes with fresh whipped cream, and fresh strawberries that Blaine doesn’t hesitate to dip in the remaining whipped cream and feed to Kurt. Kurt smiles around one of the sweet berries and savors it as Blaine brushes the remaining cream off his lip. It’s a refreshing morning that gets his mind off the demise of New Directions, but he still feels there’s more to Blaine’s plan.

“So,” Kurt says as Blaine settles into the crook of his shoulder, “as beautiful as this morning has been, I have a feeling there’s more to it than some alone time.” Blaine stills, bringing his hand up to adjust his bowtie. “Honey, what’s up?” Kurt continues. “Tell me.”

Blaine inhales deeply and exhales even slower. “Okay, I guess I should get this over with,” he says.

“What? I hope you’re not taking back the proposal, I’m halfway through my pros and cons list on gardenias versus white roses for the reception.”

“No, no! Why would I ever break up with you now?” Blaine sits up and strokes his thumbs along Kurt’s temples. “I spent six months without you and they were the longest six months of my life.”

“Mine too.” Kurt kisses Blaine and gives him a smile. “Now come on, what’s up?”

“I, um, received something in the mail yesterday,” Blaine says.

“Okay?”

“A letter. Written by Carmen Thibideaux.”

“Ohhh!” Kurt exclaims, finally understanding the true reasoning behind the meeting. Blaine reaches into the pocket on the side and pulls out the envelope, giving it to Kurt. He turns it in his hand and examines it. “It’s unopened.”

“I wasn’t going to open it without you,” Blaine says softly.

“Are you ready to?” Kurt inquires.

Blaine shakes his head. “No, you do it. I don’t think I’m capable of it.”

“Alright.” He slips his index finger under the flap and tears the top of the envelope open, retrieving the letter inside. He unfolds it and begins reading Carmen’s words. “Dear Mr. Anderson,” he begins, “thank you for your fantastic performance of A Way Back to Then. I always approve of people who take risks by singing songs generally performed by the opposite gender, although I was surprised you did not change the lyrics to reflect that.

“This year’s pool of auditioners was the most difficult I’ve judged since 2007. However, I am pleased to offer you a spot in our fall 2013 semester…” Kurt trails off as he feels his eyes welling up. “You did it, honey! You got in!”

Blaine snatches the letter out of Kurt’s hands. “I did?” he asks in disbelief as he looks it over. “Oh my god, Kurt!” he finally exclaims as he jumps up, pulling Kurt onto his feet and into a sweeping hug.

Kurt embraces Blaine tightly before planting a wet kiss on his lips. “I’m so proud of you, Blaine. You showed Madame Thibideaux just how talented you are, and now you’re going to show all of New York. And I’ll be right there in the front row cheering you on.”

“Or, hopefully, next to me on that stage,” Blaine adds. “They don’t know how powerful we can be together.”

“No, they don’t.” Kurt glances at the sprawling campus around them. It’s where their lives truly began; he met Blaine here, they fell in love here, they got engaged here. And now it’s the setting for the end of Act I, the end of their lives in Ohio and the preparation for everything to come.

“We should probably get going soon,” he says after a moment. “I promised Mercedes I’d be at McKinley by lunchtime, and as valedictorian you’re setting a pretty bad example playing hooky today.”

“What, no congratulatory sex?” Blaine pouts.

Kurt chuckles and kisses his cheek. “Tonight, I promise. Here, I’ll help you pack up.” They place the leftovers in the basket and fold up the now-damp blanket on top before walking hand in hand back to the car, ready to leave their past behind and continue towards their future, together.


End file.
